


Omovember Day 07 - Need to Go While on a Walk/Walking Home

by sassykenzie1



Series: Omovember 2019 [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Link is walking towards Goron City, and the heat makes hydrating constantly necessary.
Series: Omovember 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544185
Kudos: 6





	Omovember Day 07 - Need to Go While on a Walk/Walking Home

Link hadn’t thought about how much water he’d need to drink on his way to Death Mountain. It makes sense, though, with how hot it is. He had drunk enough to keep himself from getting dehydrated, but the liquid was catching up with him and making walking the long distance difficult.

He was walking with his legs together, trying his best to stop any leaking. This proves to be more of a challenge than anticipated. Link knows he could stop and relieve himself anytime, but the sun was going down and it seems that anytime he stops at night some type of skeleton crawls out of the ground. 

He wasn’t too far from the Goron city. He didn’t know what their home looked like, or if they had toilets, but he’d still be safe there long enough to relieve himself. A wave of desperation overcomes him and he crouches over, throwing his hands between his thighs.

He glances at the sun again and decides “Fuck it.” He walks off of the path and undoes his pants, pulling himself out of his pants. He lets go and lets out a sigh of relief. He pees for what feels like an eternity. He gets back on the path and starts back towards Goron City.


End file.
